


Punished

by Lost_Boy



Category: Puddles Pity Party
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Boy/pseuds/Lost_Boy
Summary: Overzealous recruit needs to be made an example of.
Relationships: Puddles Pity Party/OC





	Punished

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, her voice was shaking. She wanted so badly to trust him, but she couldn't hide her fear. He took her firmly by the arm and led her to the stable, the door opened and she saw everyone standing around what looked like a large wooden beam. She swallowed and looked up at him and met his gaze. He took her by the hair and she sucked in air as he bent her over the beam, binding her with thick rope. "No no no!" She cried. "Stop! You stop it, please! I don't want them looking at me..." Her pleas dissolved into tearful sobs.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sal came down from the ladder, he handed the big man a baseball bat. "You punish her, Puddles." He said to him, squaring up to him, his chest puffed out, a futile attempt to make himself look big. "Don't you dare let her get away with trying to tear our family apart." He warned. She shook. Would he bludgeon her? She jumped, startled when he threw the bat. "You dirty rat-" He put a finger to his lips. "Shhh." He hushed him. She could feel him lift her skirt, exposing her bare ass, and groped it. The first blow made her yelp. His huge palm was the perfect weapon. Shocked by the pain, she turned to look at him. His face was expressionless, he turned her head to face front. Sal laughed. He landed blow after blow and watched her legs give and buckle at the impact. She couldn't open her eyes to the sting of pain and humiliation. 

He went to untie her and Sal stopped him. "Oh no." He said. "That can't be it!" Puddles hesitated. Would he show her mercy and risk losing the authority he had over those who feared him? Or butcher the one he loved? Then, it came to him. He lined himself up, hand in his pants stroking, she squeezed her eyes shut and more tears came. He released his already hard cock, no preparation, no spit, and forced himself inside her virgin ass. She screamed. This earned him an applause. "Atta boy!" Sal praised. He leaned forward, his slow pace was agonizing for the both of them, until she started to bleed and he was able to move with more ease. It felt like being torn apart from the inside, with his heavy body on top of her and her hands bound by rope. She had no chance. She felt his cock thicken and pulse with his release, filling her. It shocked her and stung. He slid out and watched it seep out of her, they got their blood and began a procession out of the stable. He untied her and she fell but tried to get up and run, however, all she could do was limp and proceeded to drag herself to the wagons. His heart sank.

The night fell, she didn't perform, she hadn’t come out since her punishment. It made him worried that he had scared her into leaving. He let everyone go first and walked towards his wagon and past it, he went to hers, the window was closed so he knocked the door and there was no answer. He tried the doorknob and it turned. He slipped inside and closed it behind him. There she was in her bed, facing away from him. He approached, slowly, afraid she might be asleep. "I knew you would come." She said, her voice wavered. She was still crying. She pulled off her covers and revealed her battered naked body. Her ass was covered in huge black and blue bruises. He lay beside her, gently, and kissed the back of her head, then her neck, then further. When he got to the small of her back, he adjusted her all the way onto her stomach. She turned to look at him. He kissed each bruise and rubbed them, mouthing an apology. 

"Do you have something for me?" She asked. It was almost a whisper, he felt his heart speed up and nodded. He reached his large hand into his waistband and pulled out four little bags of drugs. She sat up and took them. "Thank you...come here." He crawled closer to her. "What will you have me do? To stay?" She ran her hands over his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Lay her down, she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue. He was greedy for her taste, and groped at her breasts. "I want some." She said, rubbing at his thick cock through his pants. He wrapped her legs around him, arching her up, and freed his cock rubbing it over her wet clit. "I know why you did...what you did." She grunted in time with the slick sounds of his impassioned thrusts. Her moans served only to excite him, he held her legs apart, taking slow strides before picking the pace again and moaned his approval as he watched her eyes closing, rolling, blinking rapidly, taking every inch. He fell onto her, kissing her soft breasts and biting at her nipples. She jerked and tightened her legs around him, telling him she was close. He watched her gasp and shake before burying himself deep inside her as he reached his own release. "Don't worry." She whispered into his ear. "No one has to know."


End file.
